


FanArt: Fanimation for AELAER - A Kaleidoscope of Butterflies

by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo



Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: A Hecking Lot Of Butterflies, Butterflies, Did I mention there are a lot of butterflies?, Gen, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), More Butterflies, The Hong Kong Sanctum, The London Sanctum, The Sanctums, drunk stephen, the New York Sanctum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo/pseuds/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo
Summary: An animation that was inspired by the ineffable Aelaer!! I am a huge fan of her FanFics AND art!!This is a taste of the story, but I didn’t include the entire story in the animation because I want you to read the rest of it!Call my animation the “trailer” for the story. I love the other half of it and you will, too!~~ The side effect of returning from a particular dimension leaves Stephen Strange experiencing the magical equivalent of being high on nitrous oxide, aka laughing gas. Wong, the other two Sanctum Masters, and a cloak take the time to watch, babysit, laugh, collect blackmail, and drink tea with him in the meanwhile.Just another day in the lives of the Masters of the Mystic Arts.(Story includes hand-drawn illustration by @aelaer ! No Endgame spoilers whatsoever, but all the fluff for those who need it.) ~~
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Cloakie, Stephen Strange & Grem, Stephen Strange & The Cloak of Levitation, Stephen Strange & Tina Minoru, Stephen Strange & Wong
Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267
Kudos: 3





	FanArt: Fanimation for AELAER - A Kaleidoscope of Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/gifts).



> Please let me know what you think of my animation! https://youtu.be/wye5cwHF6Q0
> 
> I am a big fan of @aelaer and her many works on AO3. This Fanimation was inspired by the short story “A Kaleidoscope of Butterflies.” Here is the direct link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722848 
> 
> This was made on FlipaClip and then I used Splice for the sound effects and music. My husband and I did the voices. It was pretty hard to make the majority of it because I was only using my cell phone. I just recently bought an iPad Pro... 12.9 inch screen!!! I hope you enjoy watching it as much as I enjoyed putting it together! It took me months... I started in May 2020 and just finished it tonight on Sept 1, 2020. It’s just over 4 minutes long - the longest animation I ever made! 3000 panels, my friends!! (The music video I made was quote long, but there was a lot of repeating panels in it).
> 
> Please subscribe/like/share. I’ll be adding more creations. Thank you for your interest!!!
> 
> You can find my art on the following links:   
> Here is my AO3 FanArt: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267  
> My YouTube Channel - HyperDigiFocus: https://www.youtube.com/user/je11ybean11   
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/hyperdigifocus/  
> Pinterest: https://pin.it/5vPdQF3  
> TikTok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJBE9jyD/ or @hyperdigifocus  
> Tumblr: @oo0-will-of-the-wisp-0oo

Thank you for checking out my art! ❤️♥️❤️

  
Please let me know what you think of my animation! You can also see the entire animation on YouTube <https://youtu.be/wye5cwHF6Q0>

If you are unable to hear sound here in AO3, definitely check out the YouTube link above! 

  
I saved this on imgur, but I still had to divide it into chunks, so the above link is one smooth video.... I will post the 60 second chunks here:

  
  


You can find my art on the following links:   
  
Here is my AO3 FanArt: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267  
My YouTube Channel - HyperDigiFocus: https://www.youtube.com/user/je11ybean11   
Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/hyperdigifocus/  
Pinterest: https://pin.it/5vPdQF3  
TikTok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJBE9jyD/ or @hyperdigifocus  
Accepting donations on my Patreon Account: https://www.patreon.com/hyperdigifocus


End file.
